Piccolo's Girl
by Coffee-Powered-Churros
Summary: Aamori, a young girl found and raised under the unsure care of Piccolo finally joins the Z-gang and the infamous adventures of the teenaged of the next generation of Z-Fighters. How can she adjust to such a foreign world, let alone defend it?


He'd never forget that fateful day.

It was a seemingly pleasant spring yet, he knew not the day at the moment because had no reason to..But, this day was different he went to see what was going on in his calming grounds around the forest in the mountains' base. There was so much smoke and destruction in a smaller clearing where a small town-like village where bodies littered the ground all either burnt beyond recognition or crushed like bugs under the fallen buildings. He distinctly remembered a figure stumbling towards him out of the smoke with a headdress on and a basket in her scarred arms before she'd succumbed to her injuries and fell towards the ground, taking her last breath with soft eyes looking towards him as they faded dull.

That seemed to have sealed his fate.

He didn't know what moved his feet into the desolation.

He didn't know what compelled him to pick up the woven basket's passenger.

But, it felt like the right thing to do.

The months had passed ever so slowly as the world seemed to carry on there after.

In the muscular arms of the giant Namekian named Piccolo was a small child barely of walking age and staring curiously up at him with one little hand tightly his cloak while the other reached out for him. The male had no idea why he even still held the small offspring in his arms or why he even saved it. He blamed Gohan for making him this weak that kid broke down many barriers and became almost like his own but, he had to thank his student otherwise he'd be pointlessly sulking in the lookout. He sighed through his nose and looked at the child, surprisingly it smiled at him. A genuine smile as big eyes sparkled and her brown locks swayed across her tiny face. Piccolo grimaced as a foreign pang in his chest struck, it wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't new. He felt like he must protect it even though they've known each other for short amount of time, he felt as if she were his own legacy. Perhaps if Goku's wife had this child instead of Gohan they'd be able to train and this nameless child would be out of his metaphorical hair? A part of him didn't want to give the brunette up but another part told him it was for the best.

The Namek honestly didn't want to bring another burden upon that woman's shoulders, she'd just lost Goku about three months ago and it was a large toll on all of them not only was he a friend and rival to all due to his selfishness.

Piccolo placed the child back into his lap and let the child play with his fingers, careful of his nails that seemed to amuse her and that was what mattered to him.

he was no coddler no, he was a warrior but it felt like a second nature to play a parental role. He cursed that softness.

He should be fighting not playing babysitter yet, one glance at the soft humanoid on his lap with the cheery smile blissfully ignorant towards the danger below made him change.

"Dada?" The child pulled him out of his thoughts as her chubby hand patted his chest. She knew something wasn't right with her 'father' even if she was barely a year. Piccolo just hummed and patted her soft curls, "You're a good kid, Aamori…stay that way." He said slowly. The baby seemed to have comprehend the words and squeals of delight whilst he had a hint of a smile of his face.

Piccolo satisfied with the kid..no…his daughter's delighted noises --even though he'd never admit, he swore he wouldn't allow her to go through the same hardships like they have yet, he won't let her grow weak. The Namek stood once more and lurked his way towards the simple nursery that the Son family remains helped build with hand-me-downs from the eldest and settled the child in with another affectionate pat on the head.

"I'm growing soft." He mumbled and walked out.

Gohan watched him ever so quietly and pretended to be studying so he'd not be dragged into a spare for on looking.

It was still amusing to him.666

Big demon being tamed by a child…again.

He waited until Piccolo left and put the book down finally chuckling under his breath and resume his role as "Babysitter" though,He'd never thought to have witness such tenderness from the warrior after all these years as his student!

Maybes you his friend really did change him for the better?


End file.
